Til Death Do Us Part, the Sequel
by crtjester
Summary: Genovia's Royal Head of Security must get his Queen in the air again. Clarisse must accept more than one permanent scar.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PD and/or its characters; only use them for my satisfaction; and am only responsible for anything I write.

RATING: M

WARNINGS: adult situations, language.

CATAGORY: drama, romance

TITLE: Till Death Do Us Part, the SEQUEL

* * *

Chapter one

It could have been ages, or only yesterday. It seemed more like yesterday. Of course she was staring at the pale pink scar that traveled her forearm. She seemed so bothered by it. Though her physician deemed it very necessary and did his best to keep it minimal, it would always be there as a reminder. She couldn't erase it, not with all the crown jewels in the palace vault. It ran at just the right angle for her to always notice it. Tracing a finger down the rigid, raised skin, she took a deep breath and tried to rationalize what would surly come today.

She had been up long since dawn, sensing the tension and concern on his part over the past several months. Clarisse had long since ran out of excuses, and the unease that plagued the bottom of her stomach had given in to a night of unrest. Something about the way he had looked at her the evening before; something told her he would bring it out into the open again soon, very soon.

Joseph had always spoken his mind, and now that they were far closer than they should be, it was easier for him to take that to a personal level. She could tell herself she hated that all she wanted, but it was no use. She loved for Joseph to fuss over her. It was quite a roll reversal for her, and something she was unaccustomed to. Yes, her staff fussed over her day and night, but Joseph, Joseph actually cared about her. He saw through her little charades and her excuses. Joseph knew what things bothered her and he also knew when she was just being a spoiled brat. Yet there were also the times when she needed him, when she needed to be a woman who was loved and pampered. A blush came across her face at the thought of the last time he pampered her.

She tapped her nails on the polished mahogany desk, listening to it echo around the now vacant room. Clarisse had long excused the staff, either from being overly anxious or just needing to be alone for a few moments before he came. He would come, and soon. Besides, few knew of the true cause of that scar. Of that she could be certain of as well. Never before had she realized the talents of her security until then. Keeping something that big undisclosed was nothing short of a miracle.

They were just footsteps. She could hear the pace and the slight tapping of the soles on the polished floor, and she instantly felt her heart begin to race. From the sound, she knew exactly where he was, and that in only seconds she would be facing him at her open doorway. She took a deep breath and pulled her hands in her lap, hiding her nervousness. She could distinguish his steps in a crowd of thousands.

When they stopped, it brought a slight smile to her face. He was in front of the wall mirror just outside her office. She did the same often enough herself, although taking up much more time than he allowed for himself. Quickly enough the steps resumed, louder than before. He was here.

She raised her eyes to meet his as he stopped momentarily in the doorway, then entering and taking a place across from her. Even now he brought excitement and deep abiding love to her every fibre of being; even now when she knew she would not like what he had to say. It was in his facial expression. It was in the tension that crossed his brow, and the sternness of his cheekbones. Underneath those shades, she could feel the look his eyes betrayed.

"Clarisse," he began, but was quickly interrupted by her.

"Take those off, please Joseph. I know what you have to say." She pushed herself away from her desk and walked quietly over to shut the door.

He watched her move, and felt the pleasure his body associated with it. However today he let it go no further. He did have something to say, and he had a job to do. It would be best for her, and his decision would remain firm. Looking at her, he realized she knew all that already. It was amazing how she could read him so easily sometimes, and vice versa. He also knew how she felt, and how scared she really was.

He slipped his shades off, folded them, and replaced them inside his jacket. "Do you trust me beyond anything, Clarisse?" His question was serious, as serious as any he had ever asked over the years.

Clarisse made her way back over towards her desk, but chose to sit in the chair beside him, directly across from her own. "Yes, Joseph, I do." She slipped her hand in his, which had been only a touch away when she sat.

He nodded, watching their hands together. "Then think of nothing but me. I will be beside you every step of the way. I know you are afraid. I know you have doubts. I know it all, Clarisse. Let me take them from you. Trust me like you depend on me to breathe," he let out his own breath. She squeezed his hand tight and watched her knuckles turn a pale white.

"If you believe I am ready, then so be it." She looked him directly in his dark eyes. "I do trust you, and I am putting my life in your hands. But you're absolutely right, I am afraid...terrified, Joseph. I need you with me."

"I'll be there. I promise. Right beside you, in which ever direction we have to go at the moment. I want to start soon. It'll be a gradual thing, but one I promise you will enjoy if you let yourself." Clarisse loosened her hold on his hand, now full of wonder of what he was up to. "Yes, that's exactly what I said. I promise you, you will enjoy it."

He lifted her hand to his lips, placing a serious of kisses over her hand and fingers. His facial hair was rough, but it stimulated her nerves like nothing she had ever experienced before. With one last kiss, he pulled away and walked out, but not without squeezing her shoulder for a last minute support.

For several minutes after the door shut behind him, she still sat, pondering what was to come. Only minutes before had she been overwhelmed with terror. With a few simple words and intimate jesters, he had calmed most of her fears and had eased her worried mind a great extent. He could do that. Joseph could. No one but he could ever have that much of an impact on her. She did love him, to a depth that even she could not comprehend. He was everything to her, and always had been for as long as she could remember.

'What does he have in mind?' She wondered to herself. She knew enough to be ready for anything. Again she looked at the scar, and this time she felt strong enough to handle it. She reached over she picked up the phone, and dialed the make-shift aide the Genovian Attache Corps had sent her.

"Would you please let my doctor know I'd like to see him, and it's nothing that needs immediate attention. Can you remember that?" Clarisse shook her head, wondering if indeed she would get the message right. Of all the people in the country, she had got stuck with someone who had no idea how to handle things. She missed Amanda. True, she had only been with her for four years, but she had been very dedicated and a lovely young lady. Clarisse would feel that scar for some time as well. She couldn't help but wonder if things would ever get back to some kind of normalcy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Feeling nauseous, Clarisse sat down slowly. She had heard it long before it landed on the grounds. When she actually saw it sitting there, it was then that reality hit her. Joseph did intend on getting her back in the air. Though it was just a chopper, still it flew. What was more important, and crossed her mind even more, was that it could also crash.

"Excuse me, milady, but some man insisted you get in touch with him." She spoke with a high tone, rather annoying, and dressed the part of a homely maid.

"Ah, could you elaborate on that?" When Clarisse saw the question was bothersome, she added, "Who needs me to get in touch with him?"

"Some man, I believe he said he was in Parliament." The make-shift aide shrugged her shoulders and left as Clarisse waved her away.

'How much more can I take of this?' Clarisse rubbed her temples, unsure of how to deal with the situation at the moment. If she was the best the Attache Corps had, then why bother asking for another?

"Your Majesty?" Joseph bowed slightly, seeing the concern on her face. "You will not fly today...nor tomorrow." He watched her face turn to relief, but also emit a question or two. "Or maybe even for a month." Joseph quickly moved behind her, relieving her own fingers and replacing his on her temples. He slowly, with slight pressure, rotated counter-clockwise, until Clarisse eased her head back to rest. "All I plan on doing is getting you comfortable sitting in them for now," he pointed to the chopper. "Genovia One as well, though I could not bring her to your back door," he added.

"Are you serious?" She opened her eyes a little, still enjoying his fingers dancing on her temples.

"Always. I told you we would take it slowly. There's no hurry, although Sebastian is running out of excuses for you, I might add."  
"I don't know what I would have done if not for him. I bet he's not been able to spend much time at home at all these past months. I owe him so much."

"You know he's behind you. So am I. Whenever you're ready." Joseph slowly circled her temples once more before lowering his hands.

From the slight exhale Joseph could see he had eased her mind, at least for now. He swallowed hard, hoping to cover his true intentions from her. He could not give her any reason not to trust him. The truth pounded in his soul, and almost gave way as he walked around the furniture to face her, eager to escort her out.

It wasn't really betrayal at all, at least that it what he kept telling himself as they paused long enough to slip her jacket on over her shoulders. It had not got cold yet, but the Autumn air that blew in from the northeast put a chill in the air. Running his hands over her shoulders, he made sure she would be kept warm.

"You're overdoing things again," she whispered, looking around to confirm their solitude.

"I do apologize, madam. However as your head of security, and personal bodyguard, it is my job to see to your every need," he whispered back, brushing his nose through her light hair close to her ears. He loved their light banter together, they always made teasing an art.

"In that case, shouldn't we be taking off my jacket?" Her eyes caught his with a playful look.

"You're not getting out of this Clarisse," he solemnly expressed, knowing full well her temptations were many and almost impossible for him to back away from. This time he had to keep with the program. Queen Clarisse Renaldi had to fly again.

Pouting, she grasped his arm which he offered, and let him lead the way. It wasn't her intention of falling behind, her steps were slow and short from unconscious worry. Joseph knew that, and tried his best to push her, but not pull her.

With her arm tucked securely around his, he had a clear view of the bottom half of the scar. It was so dark compared to her pale white skin, and he knew just how much it bothered her. Joseph had not been surprised when the royal physician deemed surgery necessary for Clarisse to move her arm normally again. He remember how badly it had worried him when he first saw the swollen, purple extremity. She was lucky it had not been worse than it was.

With encouragement from himself and Sebastian, she had succumbed to the operation. It was almost funny, how he had insisted being in there with her, citing his duty and her safety was the top priority. It tore at it soul as they cut deep into her forearm, and though the blood didn't bother him at all, her pale and expressionless face did. Even now, Joseph still could not forget the picture of her lying on that table, in that cold room, submitting herself to be cut open as she lay motionless and clearly unconscious.

He had never told her of that experience. After she awoke, he smiled at her and continued to tell her how well everything had went and how beautiful she looked to him. She did, that was no lie. Everything had went well. Yet, in a sense, it had been a most traumatic experience for Joseph.

The scar left behind was only as long as one of his fingers, yet the tissue was thick. Of course Clarisse had gloves for every occasion, and during the summer relied heavily on them, and makeup as well, to keep the scar hidden from public view. There were times she couldn't do either, and at her last two visits with her doctor, he had mentioned of a laser procedure which would lessen the scar tremendously, and may even make it barely detectable. Clarisse liked the idea immediately, as well as Joseph. The catch was that she had to wait until the healing process on her arm was complete. 'Soon', he thought to himself. It had to be soon, as Clarisse was using her arm fully again.

Her ankle was a different story, for she was walking on that almost immediately. Joseph remembered seeing her for the time after her return at the palace. She was already up and walking on it then, stubborn as she was. Indeed, it had helped, and from what Joseph could see, it did hurt a bit, but nothing like her arm. So within a month her ankle had almost healed completely, to the point where she was in heels again, low heels nevertheless.

As one of the cameras came into view, Joseph nodded at it, knowing Shades was behind the monitor. It had taken him just as long to be comfortable again. His injuries were minimal, painful, but he bounced back as only Shades would. 'A little backache', he often termed it, but Joseph had the impression it was more than a little. When he finally insisted to be put back on schedule, Joseph had threatened him to do no more than desk duty. Joseph threats could be vicious. So behind the cameras he sat.

Another change was the awkward woman who was sent to replace Amanda, Clarisse personal aide. With her death, the sadness had been overwhelming at the palace, for she was a smart, hard-working lady, who everyone got along well with. Joseph couldn't believe her replacement, and he knew it was nothing but a frustration for Clarisse. Lately he had been stopping by her office just to see if he could lend a hand to help her, being as the replacement did little but mess things up. Joseph was in the process of finding someone to help Clarisse, and had been for the past several weeks. If anyone was capable and trustworthy, he would find them. Hopefully soon, before Clarisse lost her sanity.

He was right to make sure her jacket was tightly wrapped around her. The wind cut through the branches and a cool chill hit them in the face as they stepped out. Joseph slid the glass door shut behind them, and stood still for a moment, giving her time to adjust.

With his hand pressed firmly against her lower back, he urged her on. It was not a push, just a hint of support against her. Her heels clicked on the stone walkway as they headed out to the far western edge to the open grass. Usually her strolls through the gardens were enjoyable, but this one had a feel of dred attached to it. If not for Joseph, she would turn and run.

It sat there like an enormous dead insect. Its wings high above it, still as rock. It's legs the same, only below it and clutching the grass tightly. As they moved closer, she could see it was empty, and a sigh of relief again came as it comforted her. She had spent as many hours in the official helicopter as in the jet, she recalled upon seeing the Genovian emblem and flag on it's side.

When at last they were close enough to reach out and touch it, Joseph pulled her to a halt. "Not yet, although I am pleased to see that you are anxious to get aboard."

"Well, you said I was just sitting today."

"Yes, but I want you to feel comfortable Clarisse. You can sit anywhere and not exactly be comfortable. I want you as comfortable as you use to be on board." Joseph took her hands in his and pulled them up for a short, sweet kiss.

She nodded, yet not quite understanding how he was to defeat her unease.

"I thought maybe I would have to lure you on board," Joseph lifted his hand for hers, a common jester to help her aboard. "Do you think you are ready to step on?" Clarisse looked at the complicated machine in front of her, the broad expanse of space it took up, and finally resided that as long as she was just sitting, it would be okay. So in taking his hand, she stepped first one, then the other foot aboard.

Joseph followed, and eased her down onto the seat beside him. He watched her for a moment, worried she may become uneasy or begin to panic, but for now she seemed to be handling the situation fine. She did have his hand, and held it tight as she looked around and let what she was doing sink in.

Yes, she was on board. She was not flying, but she was on board.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"So," he began, "How do you feel?" He was sure he already knew the answer, as she was smoothing her skirt with one hand now, but he wanted to hear her voice to confirm it.

"I'm okay with it. I mean, it's not my bed or your arms, so I don't exactly feel safe and secure, but I feel fine." He knew exactly what she meant.

"Well, even though you have slept on here countless times, I can attest to it that it is definitely not your bed. However, I could argue about the latter." Joseph reached out and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her body.

"That does feel like your arms, I have to admit," she whispered, sinking into his embrace. "No one can see us?"

"I cannot confirm or deny that, as we are on the grounds, not far from the palace, however I see no one watching at the moment." Joseph pulled her closer, gently rubbing her lips with his own. "I love you, Clarisse Renaldi," he whispered.

"I love you too." She graciously accepted his lips, and sank even further into him.

His lips were like nothing she had ever tasted before, yet so familiar. They always managed to weaken not only her knees, but her whole facade. He could break her, or put her back together with only a kiss, and always managed to fill her spirit with joy. It had been the one and only good thing that had come out of the crash. She needed it then, and she needed it now. Clarisse could hardly fathom her life without it anymore.

"That's all you can have," he whispered as he pulled away, replacing his mouth with a finger. "For now." She tried to regain composure, but found it hard while under his gaze.

"For now?"

"That's right. A kiss just for sitting on board. As you progress, so will my advances, Your Majesty. A kiss here... a little more on the jet...and you should know that I have a surprise planned for you after your first flight."

"First flight?" She was still panting.

"Which I promise will be very short. No worries. Just trust me," he repeated again, looking directly in her eyes, holding her chin with his hand. "I'm with you every step of the way."

Gently lowering her to the ground once more, Joseph felt rather proud of his accomplishment, or hers. It had gone well, much better than he first expected. He had managed to take her mind completely off the chopper itself. That was all she needed; distraction. Grinning to himself he thought, 'I can do that'. Now he was sure she would be in the air as quickly as he planned.

* * *

"I came as soon as I was called. Clarisse what is so important, are you ill? I wasn't given the details..." Clarisse sighed loudly, holding a hand up to quiet the good doctor. He was clearly in a state of panic himself. 'What did she say to him?', Clarisse thought. All she wanted was to speak with him, and she clearly told her that it was_ not _important.

"I do apologize, I do not have a permanent, or sane for that matter, aide, as of yet. I am not ill, although I did want to discuss this scar with you again." Clarisse bid him to sit beside her, slipping off her jacket to allow him access to the cruel marking.

"Ah, it is wider than I had previously expected, and for that I apologize, Clarisse." He took her arm, and holding it, he examined it closely.

"There's no need to apologize, I mean you did the best you could," Clarisse offered.

He traced two fingers down the line, pressing gently, then more firmly. "How does it feel?"

"I don't feel anything."

"Good, good. It seems to have healed nicely, and if you want to try that laser procedure, I see no reason why you should wait any longer." Clarisse couldn't help a small smile. That was exactly what she wanted to hear.

"You believe it will help?"

"As I said before, it can. Now, it will not make it disappear Clarisse. That is impossible. I want to stress that to you. However it can minimize the swelling and the dark coloring."

"I see. You will be doing it?"

"Yes, if you like. There's two of us in Mertz who do the procedure. There's no hospitalization, it's an outpatient procedure. It will take approximately three to four hours of your time." He let go of her arm, and took off his glasses, leaning back to relax, letting her ponder all he had said.

"I hate this scar." Clarisse traced the line herself now. "I'd do anything to get rid of it." Watching the emotion on her face, her physician thought for a moment, then took her hand.

"Clarisse, I don't think it's the scar itself that bothers you. I know it's a public nuisance for you. I think it is too much of a reminder of the real cause of your anxiety." Clarisse watched him speak, and as his words came to mind, she tried to hide the anger that rose within her.

"Real cause?" How could he say such a thing to her. That scar had been the cause of too many sleepless nights, not to mention what she went through seeing it all day long.

"The crash. It reminds you of the crash. That, my dear, is what's troubling you. I know you too well, Clarisse." She hung her head, almost ashamed of being read so easily. How could she be angry with someone like him, someone who always looked out for her well being, someone like Joseph. She could always depend on both of them. No doubt Joseph would agree with him.

"I know you're right." She stood and walked over to the balcony doors. "I just couldn't admit it to myself, I guess."

"That's understandable. I can offer the services of a psychiatrist, however I don't think that will be necessary," he added, thinking of the last conversation with Joseph he had. "I think you already have the best therapy you could find anywhere."

Clarisse turned back to him, intrigued by what he had to say. "What do you mean?"

"I mean your head of security, dear. Yes, he spoke to me, wanted my advice on getting you back into the air. If anyone can help you Clarisse, he can." He lifted his finger and shook it at her, making her feel like a mischievous schoolgirl once again. "If you want my opinion," he rose and picked up his case and hat to leave, "I'd tell you two things. One, schedule the laser procedure with my nurse as soon as you can, and do it yourself. Secondly, talk to Joseph, and let him help you. He's a very intelligent man, Joseph. He also cares a great deal for you, and will always think of your needs first. Now, I'm going back to the office, so if you need anything...ah...you better call yourself, or have someone besides that...whatever she is...out there, do it. Now, I bid you good afternoon." He bowed slightly and was gone.

Clarisse dropped to the nearest chair. She had felt his presence long ago, and wondered why he had not come out as soon as the door had shut. "You can come out now."

Slowly he appeared, emerging as if he were entering a lion's cage. Indeed he was brave, though he had no idea she was not angry.

"Clarisse, I had to speak with him," he tried to form the words for an apology.

"I know Joseph, It's alright. I'm glad you did." She looked up to him, the form of a man like no other. How was it that she waited so long to allow herself to love him?

"You don't mind?" Joseph moved a little closer, his body able to function easier now.

"How could I mind? You only do those kinds of things because you love me, or at least you said you did." She stood up and moved forward also, judging just when her body would meet with his. Two steps, maybe three. If she ran, only one...

She literally jumped into his arms. His arms were the safest place in the world. Her emotions ran away with her now and left her confused as just how to feel and what to do. She was upset, anxious, and nervous from what had been and what would be. Yet she was also in his safely in his arms. She was also completely in love with him, which in its own right made her blood simmer with passion for him.

She held tight to him, and felt his own arms surround her and hold her. "Make love to me," she whispered against his neck. "Love me again, take away everything."

"I do love you, but I cannot make love to you now, Clarisse." With those last words she pulled back, her heart racing for an explanation. "You have to earn what you so desire, my love. So far, you have only earned a simple kiss."

"You didn't really mean that?"

"Oh yes, love. I meant every word of it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"If you so desire more, my Queen," Joseph watched her eyes light with both longing and excitement, "then may I suggest we visit Genovia One in the morning." Clarisse heard his words, and what should have caused a major upset now evoked only mere longing for more of him.

"Genovia One," she answered, only half knowing what she was saying. Her heart was racing just from being so close to him, and his musky scent was intoxicating to her soul. She was pure dizzy. She needed him, and at that moment would commit to do most anything to have him once again.

"Good, then it's settled, tomorrow morning." He kissed the back of her hand and backed away slowly. "Until then, my love."

She stood and watched him disappear. He had left her frustrated, that was for certain, yet with a promise of being filled more than she ever had before. She couldn't quite explain it to herself. How was it that one person could affect her to such an extreme? "Oh Joseph," she sighed as she let herself fall back onto the small sofa.

* * *

It was early, but no earlier than he usually got up. He submitted himself long ago to being a morning person. This morning he had awoke to thoughts of her. It would be an extremely delicate morning for her, and he was unsure as to how she would handle it, and if indeed she was ready for what he had planned. 

Dressed in his all-occasion black, Joseph took the west staircase down to breakfast. He had a feeling he would need to eat, as he was certain she would not. One of them needed to be fueled.

He slipped off quietly, nodding only to the various "good mornings", Joseph sat in the far corner by a window overlooking the northeast corner of the grounds. He sat his plate down in front of him, along with his coffee, and tried to do as much eating as thinking.

As he was finishing the last bite he could take, his cell rang. Unsure as to who it could be at this early hour, he pulled it from inside his jacket and noticed the number. Upon seeing it, he suddenly felt much more easy.

"This is Joseph."

"The lady you referred about, I have done a complete background check on her," a voice came over the receiver.

"And..."

"It's as clear as crystal. I've spoken to her, and she's very willing to meet with you today, and start immediately at your approval."

"Good job, thank you for being so helpful. I would indeed like to meet with her later this morning...about tenish...but I'm afraid the approval part with lie with Her Majesty."

"Of course. I'll let her know, and arrange everything."

He clicked the cell shut and stuffed it quickly back into his jacket. Today was already looking promising.

* * *

"Oh damn." She tossed her fork down once again, but this time finally residing to give up on eating altogether. 'How does he get to me like this?' Thoughts had crossed her mind all morning. She would never submit to moving on to the plane so quickly, and even he, himself, had promised her to go about this whole thing slowly. Yet here she was, a nervous wreck, all because he had used the power of persuasion over her. She took a deep breath and tried to figure out whether to laugh or cry. 

Glancing at the clock, she noted that it was only shortly after seven. He would be up and ready by now, and would soon be here. She knew someplace in the back of her mind that he would ease her fears even before they left the palace. 'So why am I so worried?'. It was an honest question, and very understandable.

"I've never been so confused in my life," she couldn't help but let it out loud.

"You've never been so beautiful in your life either," a voice came from outside her door. He walked in just after hearing her confession.

"Liar," she taunted.

"Sometimes...but not about that. Tell me," he questioned, taking a stance beside her, "what are you so confused about?"

"Nothing. Everything. Oh damn it, Joseph, I can't understand how I can feel so many things at once. I've never been so emotional in my life." She finally gave up and it just rolled off her tongue. He touched her shoulder, and let it massage the tissue deep as she confessed.

"Well, then I believe I can help you." He pulled out a chair. "I knew you wouldn't eat," he added, pointing to her breakfast. As he sat he finished, "With some help, I have found someone who I believe will make a wonderful, permanent aide for you." He could almost laugh at the expression that came to life on her face. "I haven't met her yet, so don't get too excited." He could see it was already too late for that. "She'll be here at ten this morning, and has already been cleared to take the position. So if she meets your approval, she can begin today."

"Are you serious? Joseph, don't be teasing. I'm not in the mood." She almost sounded serious herself, but knew that he meant business. "I can't believe it," she added as he nodded the affirmative. "And you know she is...competent?" Joseph couldn't help but laugh.

"Delightfully so. Not only that, but intelligent, resourceful, young, beautiful, and from what I hear, can make a great cup of tea," he added, knowing it would delight Clarisse even more. "She also has a great memory and her writing is very legible. I made sure of it."

Clarisse sighed with relief. "Joseph if she works out, I'll owe you my soul."

"I thought I already had it," he bantered. She slapped him playfully on the arm. "Besides, I'm getting tired of taking your messages and sorting your mail and running for your tea."

"Oh you are, are you? Maybe I should make those things a permanent part of your job description." She couldn't help but add that last part. After all, he started the whole bantering thing.

"Anything for you. Ah. Now that I have you laughing and joking, milady, tis time." With one swoop of a sentence, the dread came back to her stomach. It was heavy again, and it pulled the smile at a downward angle on her face. Suddenly she felt heavy and cold all over. "Just like yesterday, Clarisse. Just to sit a minute or two."

"Just to sit," she reassured herself. "Somehow it seemed easier by having to just go outside the palace and not actually having to travel anywhere. Does that make sense?"

"I think so. The quicker you got to the chopper, the less time you had to be anxious about it. Makes perfect sense to me. See, you are normal...even though you are a Queen." He lifted his arm as he stood to her, ready to escort her once more. "I could try to have Genovia One landed here on the grounds..."

"Oh Joseph, don't you dare." Somehow she felt he would really ask that of them if it would make her feel better. She took his arm, and was almost subconsciously relieved by his humor.

* * *

It seemed bigger today than usual. Of course, it had beenquite a while since Clarisse had laid eyes upon it. Still, it seemed awfully large to her. Joseph had the limo driven up to the hanger where Genovia One sat firmly at home. She filled the large, empty space quite nicely, and left little room for anything else. Clarisse noticed how bright the white now looked, and how the metal glared from the morning sun that was shining directly in her face. 

Again Joseph urged her onward, his hand on her lower back and his words soothing to her ears. "Remember, this isn't the plane that you were in. This is _not_ the plane that crashed." He stopped at the bottom of the stairs that had been unfolded for her. "Ready?" Clarisse stood for a moment just looking. She swallowed hard and nodded, taking the first of a dozen steps to board.

When she reached the top, she again slowed, and stopped altogether. She still felt the pressure he put on her back, and was ever grateful just for the feeling of his hand anywhere right now.

He could see how the fear had risen, and was rising as he stood watching her. She had every right to be scared. Every right in the world. 'If there was some way to make it easier...', he thought.

Stepping up closer to her, he whispered in her ear, "I love you Clarisse." He let a few fingers trail down her side, from under her arm to her hip. "I couldn't help but dream of you last night. Your body was soft and warm, and gleaming with sweet honey," he heard her sigh as he continued, "You were calling my name...calling out to me to touch you. Do you want me to touch you Clarisse? Do you need me to touch you?" He could sense her eyes were now closed and she was almost completely focused on him. Mission accomplished so far.

'Damn,' she thought to herself. She could feel small beads of perspiration pop out on her forehead and various parts of her body just from hearing his voice, not to mention the words he had spoken. "Yes," she answered, barely audible to him. "Oh yes." He had been away from her too long now. It had only been three days, but it was three days too long. He was a part of her now that she couldn't do without. A morning regimen, a daily workout, an evening refreshment, a nighttime delight...whatever he was, he belonged to her and Clarisse needed him.

Joseph walked ahead of her, then turned to offer her his hand. Willingly she took it, and followed him inside. She barely took notice of anything other than him, not that there was anything any different to see. All she wanted was to look at his body and feel the effects of what it did to her. She was tantalizingly under his spell.

Joseph sat someplace in the middle, and deliberately pulled her in his lap. "How do you feel?"

"Why don't you tell me?" She cupped his cheek with her hand and offered her lips to him, which he took quickly and passionately. She curled up in his lap and enjoyed the feel of his hands running over her body, and his mouth possessing hers.

When exactly the engine had started, she had no idea. It was only when the plane began to move that Clarisse was knocked back into reality. As quickly as she had fell into his embrace, she pulled herself out of it. It was moving. The door had been shut and the hanger had disappeared from outside the window, and they were now taxing down the runway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Grasping at his shirt, Clarisse became wide eyed and conscience. Moving. They were moving. "Joseph!" Without thinking she began a steady beating on his chest, fighting for her life, as her legs kicked the air at the steady fear that surrounded her.

"Shh." Joseph let her fight as he whispered. His arms wrapped around her and held her tight to him. "We're not going in the air, just up the runway and back. That's all Clarisse. Just up and down the runway." He continually repeated the lines until her fighting began to ease and her grip on his shirt had tore the shoulder completely out.

She couldn't speak. Even if she could, she had no words to say. Nothing came to mind. She couldn't blame him. She couldn't stop the plane. She wasn't in control. She was just in his lap, being held tight, and that was good enough for her now. In fact, it was all she needed.

Finally giving up, she let the quiet sobs fall onto his neck and down on his shoulder. She had chills, and the eerie coldness ran through her bloodstream like poison. She needed his warmth.

"It's okay love. You're fine. Cry all you want. Let it out." Joseph did all he could do as he talked to her; he gently rubbed her back and held her hand.

It wasn't quite as bad as he expected. Really he believed she would have put up a better fight, and had more to say than he would have wanted to hear. In general, she did very well. Joseph really had no choice. He had to get her in the air again. Time was no friend to a fear. Indeed, he was afraid the longer she stayed on the ground, the more difficult it would be to fly again. Her doctor had confirmed his theory, and had pushed Joseph into pressing the matter silently.

He looked out the window as the jet turned once more, heading back toward the hanger. "I'll stop it now, if you wish." She had been through enough for one day.

For the first time Clarisse lifted her head from the crook of his neck. She looked around at the empty seats, and then back again at Joseph. He was with her. She turned in his arms just enough to glance out the porthole of a window. The ground was there, just where she had left it. Everything was fine, just as he said it was. "No. Joseph, no. I'm okay now." Joseph nodded to her and pulled her close again.

His lips met hers with a soft brush. Right now he knew she needed to be loved. He could read her eyes, and feel the need in her palms. So with a series of soft kisses, he gave in to her need and let her enjoy a little more love than before. She deserved it, and after the beating she had given him, so did he.

Her mouth was delicious, smooth, and welcoming to his own. Joseph could sense her hunger, not only from the lack of breakfast, but the urges that plagued both of them for the other. Now that they had finally committed to being lovers, the burden was much harder to bear than before they had ever crossed the line of friendship. Now that they had tasted the main course, no longer could they live off of just the appetizers.

She was falling again, falling into the trance that came with his advances. His hands roamed freely over her body, squeezing and teasing every nerve that they came into contact with. Slowly heating the coldness that came from her moment of panic, Clarisse began to relax. From shear exhaustion of the moment, she could not even manage to think. There could have been a thousand eyes on them, or none. Right now, as always, her trust lay in him.

Resting his head in the crook of her neck minutes later, Joseph took deep breaths to calm his own arousal. This was as frustrating on him as her, as he knew it would be. However it had to be this way. It was the quickest, not the mention the only way that tagged a guarantee. There was no question as to her weakness for him, or his for her.

"We have to get back," he finally spoke. "We're meeting with a young woman this morning, remember?" Joseph could still feel her heated breath on his neck, and her arms were tightly holding on to him.

"How do you expect me to meet with anyone like this?" She brought her eyes to meet with his. "I need you." She ran her hands down over his chest.

"You need a cool shower, and so do I. Along with another shirt," he stated, looking at the torn out shoulder. Clarisse fiddled with the flimsy fabric, tracing her nails over the flesh that was bare. "Clarisse, stop. God knows I want you too, but trust me, it will all be worth it." She nodded and pulled away, standing to primp herself as only a Queen would.

"Good thing I bought my jacket," Joseph spoke to himself as he covered the ripped shirt.

"How do I look?"

"Heavenly," he winked.

She headed for the exit, waiting for him to lower the steps, when it suddenly occurred to her what he had done. They were not alone. She could hear two men speaking, obviously the pilots. He had planned the whole thing. He had lied to her.

"Damn you Joseph!" Just as he turned, her palm crossed his cheek with fire for a tail. The act itself stunned him for a bit, and he pressed his own hand to the burning sensation across his face. "Take me home," Clarisse firmly stated, pushing him out of her way. She hastened down the steps, and escorted her own self into the back of the waiting limo.

'Well, at least she's getting back to her normal self,' he thought, following behind her slowly. 'This will be one long ride home.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

There might as well have been a block of ice between them. The privacy screen was up in front of them, and Joseph contemplated rolling it down just to feel a breath of warm air from someplace. He couldn't face her yet, though he knew he would have to soon. It could not go without explanation. His mission had got off to a start, though was far from over. No way could he let her stop now. Not when she was so close, even closer than she realized.

Genovia One was on her way to hide back in the hanger, which he watched for as long as the limo ride out would allow. She was a beauty, all bright and without a scratch. He wished he could say the same for his beloved, who was staring at her physical one at the moment. He could see out of the corner of his eye that she was again tracing the rough, raised skin, which she often did nowadays when she was troubled.

He would have to say something, smoothing things over for now until he could speak with the woman they were going to meet. Joseph wondered if, indeed, she would work out. Today he would have to see just how trustworthy she could be, in more ways than one. Clarisse needed someone besides himself to talk to. Another ear would never hurt anyone. Especially Clarisse.

"You've never hit me before." It was a simple statement on his behalf. One that broke the ice barrier quite nicely.

"You've never given me reason to until today." She began to ramble on, Joseph not being sure if she even took breath. "I can't believe _you_ of all people Joseph, could be so insensitive. I trusted you. I can't believe you lied to me. How could you do something so harsh? You didn't even prepare me. Yet, you planned it. Do you realize how scared I was? Do you have any idea how I felt when that plane began to move? So help me, I..." Just when she was getting good and angry, he cut in.

"I didn't lie to you. I told you that you would not fly. You did not fly. You sat in Genovia One. No, I did not tell you it was going to move. Would you have come if I did? No. You needed that boost Clarisse. Can you honestly tell me that you did not? Can you tell me that after that plane was moving you did not feel some kind of comfort with me?" He knew that last line had gotten to her. She had fell quiet and still, and stared out the window much like he had done only minutes ago. "I admit I did not tell you the whole truth. I cannot apologize for it though. I did it because I love you, Clarisse. I love you and I would do anything for you." He wanted to reach out to her, touch just her hand if nothing else. Yet it seemed too far away right now.

How could she not feel comfort in his arms? That had been an understatement. Clarisse was even comforted by his words, no matter what he had been saying, although she heard every one. He was right, as usual. Was there anything that he was ever wrong about?

She closed her eyes momentarily and concentrated on him, on how he felt to her on that plane. His hands had brought out pure raw emotion in her. His mouth only pushed the levels over the top, to a place where she lost all control. Only he had ever done that. Only Joseph had ever made her lose control. Right now she could still feel the frustration he had left her in. It was enough to cause any woman to go off.

As her door was opened for her, she accepted the hand of a guard. She felt awkward. Stopping only long enough to straighten her skirt, she quickly moved to the steps and inside, making sure to stay out of the line of sight of him. It was hard to fathom, how she should feel. She knew she loved him deeply. She knew she should not have hit him. Tiny pin-pricks still plagued her palm where it had met his cheek so hard and quick. She swallowed hard at the realization that she would have left a mark on him, and on his face of all places. How could she face him?

It was quiet in her suite. She placed her purse on the nearest table, slipped off her shoes, and sat with her head in her hands. She needed to be freshening up, however she knew she still had plenty of time. Right now she needed to sort out a few things. Like her emotions, if that was possible.

Joseph was wrong about one thing. She did not need a cold shower. From experience she knew well that it wouldn't help her frustrations any. The heat from his hands branded her skin, and no amount of cold water was ever able to wash it away, or even soothe it for that matter. She had wore that heat like a second skin, ever since the first time he had touched her so intimately. Ever since the plane crash. It was much like being a scar of its own.

* * *

"Please, call me Charlotte," was the first words she heard her speak. Joseph had brought her in, and done the introductions, though Clarisse was almost sure that he had already spoken to her. They seemed too much at ease with each other.

"Please, have a seat," Clarisse offered, pointing to several chairs across from her own. "I trust Joseph has given you a tour?" It was the easy way to find out.

"Yes, yes he has. The palace is beautiful. Big, but beautiful." Both women smiled at this, and Clarisse was already certain that she would be comfortable around her.

"I trust Joseph has also spoke to you about your responsibilities here?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I understand them well, and I hope I can please you," she answered honestly and timidly.

"Well, Charlotte, if you'll have me, I would very much like for you to work for me...well with me, if you will." Clarisse stood and walked around her desk, standing close but not too close. She could already see how nervous the woman was.

"I would like that very much." Her smile was bright and Clarisse was certain it would never be boring.

"And Charlotte, don't worry, with time you'll be at ease here." Clarisse hoped to ease her somewhat. The young woman nodded, again somewhat timidly among the presence of her Queen. "Joseph, would you please make sure Charlotte gets settled in immediately, and Charlotte, whenever you are ready to assume responsibilities, I'll be here in my office all afternoon."

"Yes, ma'am." Joseph reached out and took her arm, guiding her toward the door.

"And Joseph," Clarisse quickly added, "I'd like to see you when you get a moment." She swallowed hard, noticing how quiet and solemn he had been. He had every right, after all, she had managed to paint a fine red pattern under his left eye.

"Yes, Your Majesty. May I enquire as to how to handle the other...ah, replacement.?" He spoke without looking directly at her, though his words were focused on her.

"I'll handle that myself right now. You just take care of Charlotte."

"Very well." With those last two words they disappeared and again she was alone. 'Well, I'm certainly in the right mood to fire someone,' she thought as she made her way to the outer office where she could hopefully find the disaster that had been sent to her. Today was a good day to rid herself of that problem. At least that would make her feel better.

Just when had she become such a cold person?

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?" Joseph stood erect at her office doors, again avoiding her eyes.

"Yes, just a moment Joseph. Charlotte you'll need to get comfortable with the filing system, as well as the various employees and such. Why don't you take the rest of the day to look through things, I believe Joseph will give you a set of keys to everything you'll need. There is one thing I'd like for you to do. The number to our physician should be in the hand held system, under my personal numbers. Please call his office and schedule the procedure he and I spoke about as soon as possible. His staff will know all the details." She was tracing the scar again, whether nervous or just eager to rid herself of it she could not say. Maybe both.

"Yes, ma'am, right away." Charlotte bowed, and proceeded to leave the two alone.

"Joseph, you're face..." She spoke slowly and finally found his face. "Joseph please," she walked slowly toward him. "Please forgive me. I...I don't know. I just felt so...Oh I don't know what I felt. I'm so mixed up, I can't even figure out how I feel anymore." She crossed her body with her arms, strolling her office floor to relieve a little of the tension that pulled tightly at her muscles.

"I know, Clarisse. I know." She turned around toward him. "And I understand. You, in return, must understand why I am doing this, and why I choose to do it like today." He stopped for a moment, watching her rub her arms as if she were cold. "You are so close, Clarisse. Too close to stop now. I asked you before, but I believe that in light of this morning, I need to ask of you again...trust me Clarisse?" Her eyes finally leveled to his and they seemed to be closer than they really were.

She had read of the Greek gods and knew of their power, and it only seemed fit that Joseph should have been among them. He had the power of life and love held over her, and its power was as strong as any she had ever read about. She could not control herself in his presence, nor could she control her dreams in her sleep. Everything in her life reflected from this man...this man she deemed as her everything.

Slowly she nodded the affirmative, feeling chills run up her spine, but sure they were not from fear this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"I want it straightforward this time, Joseph. Don't hold any details back." She stood once again in front of the chopper which had landed on the lawn of the palace per Joseph's instructions. This time, however, the pilot remained seated, which did not escape Clarisse's eyes. It was the first thing she had noticed upon walking outdoors.

"I've planned to have the pilot lift off." He spoke without questioning her demand. If she wanted to know, then so be it. He couldn't hide much from her anymore, as she took to using her persuasions on him. So as she stood beside him and looked him over with those glaring, seductive eyes, Joseph had no choice but to spit out the truth.

She took a deep breath, then another, and climbed aboard with his help, taking her usual seat in the middle. She squeezed the arm rests tightly and the tension again ran through her bloodstream.

"Here, buckle up," Joseph clicked the straps in place for her, purposely letting his knuckles rub over her breasts and nipples as he adjusted them across her waist and chest. She was slightly trembling now, both from his teasing and from the grinding of the engine as it came to life.

She admired him as he seated himself to her left and strapped himself in. He was the rock to which she grounded herself, that was what she needed to keep repeating in her mind. That made all the difference in the world, she just had to keep focused on him. Joseph was with her this time. As always, he would keep her safe.

She slipped her hand under his with little effort to hide it from prying eyes. It would be hard for anyone to truly see it, except for their pilot, whom Clarisse knew Joseph would take care of. After all, Joseph would have made sure of his discretion qualities even before hiring him. That would have been done purely for their little escapades, for it wasn't a normal requirement at all. As a matter of fact, this pilot would be one of the very few of her employees who could look the other way when prompted. Though she had not discussed it with Joseph at all, she trusted he had hired him with that basis in mind. Clarisse knew he had.

His fingers lifted up and teased hers as the whirling became louder. She hated the noise, and this damn contraption had always been too loud. That was one good point to the jet, it was quieter. Yet, as Joseph had mentioned before, she had managed to sleep through the noise on several occasions.

She recognized the sounds, and would be able to know just when lift off was possible. Joseph knew this, as anyone did who flew. Tightening his fingers against hers, he brought her worrisome expression into view. Even now she filled his soul, and he so wanted to take away the fear that cursed her.

"Just up and down at first," he spoke loudly, leaning his head toward hers. She nodded, affirming his statement.

At the moment the chopper lifted off the ground, he spoke again, more to take her attention away from what was happening. "I have something planned for you. I hope you don't mind, but I have taken the liberty of reserving two days on your calendar." As he spoke, her eyes drifted into his, and during those moments she had no idea the chopper had already risen over the palace and began to sat back down.

As the touchdown jolted her, she looked around. "We've already been up?" Joseph smiled at her inquiry, and was quite proud of himself.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Up and down, just like I said. How do you feel?" He couldn't help but feel proud of himself.

"Well, I don't feel anything. I...I hardly knew..." Then she realized what he had done. Once more he had taken her away. Either it was pure talent on his part, or she was deeply in love with him. Either way, Clarisse seemed to be always caught up in him. So she returned his smile, and squeezed his hand, and mouthed a polite 'thank you'.

"Anytime. May I enquire, or would I be pushing; would you consider a short ride around the grounds?"

Anxiety runs rampant the longer you give it time to grow. Clarisse knew this, and this time took it upon consideration. Joseph was doing this for her own good, not only for the good of his country and Queen, but also for her. If he thought she could ride around the grounds, then who was she to go against it? She loved and trusted this man, and he had shown his love and trust on more than one occasion. So without giving in to thinking too much about it, she merely nodded 'yes'.

Joseph was quite pleased, from the smile on his face and the wink he aimed at her, she could tell quite easily. So with a thumbs-up from him, the pilot once more lifted off the ground.

"Would you like to know what I have planned?" He once more aided her attention away from the height of the chopper. He couldn't exactly make any advances toward her like he so desperately wanted, that would have to wait until they were alone. However he still could talk to her, give her a little hint of a tease.

"I'd love to know," she answered back over the whirl of the blades and the roar of the engine. "You're not going to tell me though."

"How do you know that?"

"I know you Joseph." She winked back. "Besides, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to view the palace from the air again." She squeezed his hand even harder and leaned over him, watching the mansion shrink with each passing second.

It was a bold move on her part. She realized that after she had said it, though couldn't bring herself to take it back. He had focused so hard on helping her, and she wanted to please him, if nothing else. Though there was the slight burning in her body for his touch again. It made her wonder just what he had planned, and what would be her just reward for her accomplishments today. She unconsciously raised a brow. As the chopper began the short flight she felt his arm around her, holding her. Right where it should be.

Looking at the ground from the air again made her slightly dizzy. She swallowed hard, trying to hold back the sick feeling she knew would come. Maybe she had moved too fast? Joseph had been the one to suggest it, and if he thought she could do it, Clarisse wanted to be able to. She wanted to live up to his expectations, even if it meant doing something like this. She owed it to him, especially after hitting him. Though she could not see the bruise clearly from where she sat, she still pictured it in her mind. It plagued her as well, just like the scar on her own arm and her fear of flying.

Although they had only rounded the western and southern corners, Joseph signaled the pilot to touch down. Her face was pale, and although the chopper was vibrating slightly, he sensed she was shaking also. He had not asked, nor did he say anything, just signaled to put them down, and held her tight against him. She had done enough for today anyway, and Joseph was not going to push it, for fear it would make her anxiety worse.

* * *

"What's all this?" Clarisse was feeling rather ill, and held tightly to Joseph's arm.

"I'm sorry ma'am," the timid young lady began to apologize, "I thought you'd like some tea this afternoon, especially after your flight." Clarisse let go of Joseph's arm, and it dropped, along with her jaw, like it was lifeless. A fine English tea was set up before her, in her office, for her. She had not asked for it. Yet, it was there. Amanda had been the only person to ever have tea fixed for her like that.

"Oh, no, no. Don't apologize. I'd love tea, Charlotte. Thank you. It just surprised me a little." She walked over and sat down, wondering if Joseph had something to do with this.

"Your messages are on your desk, and the procedure you asked to have scheduled can be performed tomorrow morning, if you wish." Charlotte stood proud, accepting a small nod from Joseph, as Clarisse sipped her tea.

"Oh," Clarisse began, feeling a weight already lifting off her, "Thank you Charlotte. I would very much like to have it done in the morning."

"Then I'll go and confirm it for you. Will there be anything else?" She asked shyly.

"Ah, no, not right now, but thank you again." Clarisse smiled at her, and knew she would be around for quite awhile. "Joseph, did you have something to do with this?" She held up her teacup after Charlotte had left.

"The tea, I'm sorry to say, no." Clarisse raised a questioning brow at him.

"However I did ask her to pamper you a little," he added upon seeing her glare.

"A little?"

"Just a little. I'll try and take care of the rest." Joseph turned to leave, then added, "Tonight."

He had not said it loud, but she heard it. Again her body tingled and felt weak, but she knew that it was from the thought of his touch. She would feel it soon enough, though the rest of the afternoon and the evening would go agonizingly slow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Although she had not felt as good as she had tried to act, somehow she knew that Joseph had a tab on her emotional condition earlier. Maybe it was crazy of her to jump right into a flight. However it did seem to ease her mind now, as she looked back on it. Everything had been fine. There had been no need to worry. As promised, Joseph had been there, holding her. It seemed silly of her not to be comfortable in that situation. Though as she looked at the scar on her forearm once more, she knew that the fear was real, and had a rational explanation. So why did her doctor, along with Joseph, consider it irrational?

Tomorrow morning was her only chance of losing the scar. Clarisse had heard her doctor say over and over that it would only lessen the scar, however she blocked out those words and chose instead to believe that it would be totally erased. It sounded good to her. Who knows, maybe with the disappearance of the scar, the fear itself, along with the memories, would be erased also.

'False hope,' she thought to herself. She had enough of that in her lifetime to know when she was thinking it. That would only serve to hurt her emotional state even more when the reality of the situation hit. Still, it did seem a little plausible to her. If the scar became less noticeable, then she had a chance of not noticing it herself so much. Drowning herself in sorrow would not become such a habit. Neither would being so nervous.

* * *

Clarisse had strolled the hallways of the palace for the past half hour. He had watched her stem from monitor to monitor, wondering what she was thinking, yet knowing most of it already. It was good for her to think. She needed to clear her mind. Tonight he would find out her thoughts, and get to touch her again. She was always so close, yet too far away for him. Joseph wondered if that would ever change.

He picked up the phone off his desk as he searched and found the number he needed.

"Yes, good afternoon, this is Joseph. I was calling to check on your progress," he leaned back in his leather swivel chair.

"It's coming along nicely, I don't see any reason why it won't be finished by the weekend," a voice answered.

"Fine. I'd like my security to check it out before you finish, just to make sure it is up to standards for her."

"Of course. Anytime now would be good."

"Then I'll send someone up soon. Thank you." Joseph clicked it off, and set it back down.

It had been another sort of hell just to get the permits to have it done. At first Joseph had thought it to be impossible without her help. However, with a whole lot of string pulling, he had been able to get the permits granted, and now it looked as if all his hard work was going to be well worth it. Watching her enter her suite, he wondered if she would really appreciate what he had taken the liberty to do. Would it be a wonderful surprise, or another scar for her?

* * *

After giving up once again on getting any work done, Clarisse had taken her dinner early, and retired to her suite. Her mind had been on everything but what crossed her desk, so she gave in and resolved to have Charlotte handle most of it. She was already believing in her new aide. Charlotte had managed to organize most of the outer offices already, and had begun on her own. She had also taken the liberty of handling the 'small stuff', and only bothered Clarisse with the things that she knew a Queen must handle herself. It was, indeed, nice to have someone so competent and thoughtful again.

Clarisse wrapped her robe around her as she emerged from her bath. It had soothed her anxious body and mind a little, yet she knew only Joseph could do more for her.

"That's all for tonight, ladies," she excused her maids, more than ready to relax in privacy.

As she watched them leave, and the door shut firmly behind them, she wondered how long she would be alone. She crawled up on her bed, and let her body fall on its softness. It was so cool and so comforting, and she suddenly felt so sleepy.

* * *

It was still early, though Joseph knew she had retired over an hour ago. He paced the hallways, and eventually walked the gardens just to kill some time. Joseph wanted nothing more than to run up to her, yet, it was complicated. What about their relationship was not? He stopped to look up to her balcony. A solitary light was on, casting faint shadows against the glass doors.

When the palace became still, and night was upon Genovia, he finally allowed himself to slip up the stairway and to her suite.

"I thought I would fall asleep on you," she whispered as he slipped in bed beside her.

"Sleep love." Joseph wrapped his arms around her. "Rest." He kissed her cheek.

She turned her mouth to his, and gave him an appropriate kiss. "I do love you."

"I love you too. Tell me, how did you feel earlier today?" He had to know, and now would be the only time she would truly confess, although he was sure he already knew.

"Flying was easier said than done," she answered, watching him nod slightly. "I know I couldn't have done that without you. I wanted you to be proud of me more than I wanted it for myself."

"I am proud of you. You should be proud of yourself. Not everyone can walk away from a plane crash and ever attempt to fly again. Clarisse, you are one special woman. I wish you would realize that." He kissed her again, then again, until the feeling penetrated both of their souls and the need became a natural instinct.

"Make love to me," she whispered breathing heavily against his lips.

"No, not yet." He traced the outline of her lips with his fingers. "I will spend the night..." he trailed off, accepting her mouth again.

He ached to be a part of her. Yet with the years of training he had under his belt, Joseph submitted to withholding himself until her first real flight. Then, and only then, would he allow himself to be with her. Then, and only then, would he feel he deserved her, and she him.

"Let me touch you," he whispered in her ear as he slipped his hands under her silk pajamas. He could never forget the feel of her skin, the soft smoothness that glided over his rough palms. Closing his eyes, he used the sensations to memorize her every curve.

* * *

She had waited for two hours. If not for her anxiety, she would be fast asleep by now. Yet, if she were fast asleep, he would not have woken her up, and his hands would not be touching her body now.

As his face lay in the crook of her neck, Clarisse closed her eyes and concentrated on his hands. The hands that caressed her so delicately. They each took to their own pattern and trail, and marked their own territory of her body. One grasping at the moulds of her breasts, and the other clinging to her feminine retreat between her thighs.

She had missed his touch. Her body ached for it, cried out for it. His hands were so skilled, and her body so needy. She arched her back against him, but already knowing he would refuse. Still her body pressed against him instinctively as his hands fondled her soft, sensitive tissues.

The night would not be so long. His hands were slowly building her energy levels to their highest peaks, and soon enough, he would masterfully let them go, urging them to flow from her. It would send her into a peaceful slumber quickly, and she would sleep the whole night through. Right next to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Four days ago she had flew. It was really hard to believe, as most of her anxiety still stimulated at the thought. Clarisse looked out the far windows of her office, pondering a walk to calm her nerves.

Joseph was up to something, again. Four days ago it had been, and not a word of when he planned another little 'lesson'. It bothered her more with each passing minute, and she finally swore to back him into a corner this very day and inquire. Backing him in a corner wasn't such a bad idea, whether she got information or not.

Clarisse still felt his hands on her body from the last night he had spent with her. She smiled slightly, trying not to draw attention to herself, as she was not at all alone today. Her office had been the site of a steady stream of traffic since the early morning hours. She must keep her cool. Thinking of him would do nothing for that. The slight blush across her face was evidence to that.

"Prime Minister Motaz is on his way, Your Majesty," Charlotte interrupted her from her daydream. "He should be here within the next fifteen minutes."

"Oh, yes, thank you Charlotte," she answered. Leaning back into her leather chair, she watched her new aide shuffle papers along her desk, properly placing them in just the right place. She felt so good about having Charlotte, and must remember to thank Joseph for finding her. 'Always looking out for me,' she thought. "Charlotte, I wanted to tell you that I am impressed with your skills," Clarisse sat erect again, leaning toward the young lady, "And I also wanted to thank you for arranging this mess I had to some kind of order again. It is wonderful to have you here, and I hope you'll stay." She slipped off her glasses and placed them in front of her, noticing the shy smile on her assistants face.

"I'm honored, Your Majesty. Thank you, and I do like working with you very much." Charlotte could hardly finish sorting the files and various papers now, as a slight trembling found its way to her hands.

Clarisse reached out and placed her own hand upon her assistants. "It's okay Charlotte," she winked, "With time, you'll find yourself very comfortable here."

"I do hope so," she answered, a little embarrassed.

"Everyone who has ever worked here found themselves to be a little nervous at first...well, except for Joseph, who made himself at home from day one," she added at seeing Joseph stroll in and help himself to her tea.

Charlotte couldn't help but giggle. The laughter helped to ease her soul, and her hands steadied.

"Charlotte, if ever you need a lesson on how to feel at ease here, please see Joseph." Clarisse watched as Joseph now pulled up a seat beside her, and let himself fall into it.

"Charlotte if Her Majesty ever intimidates you, I'll gladly give you lessons on how to overcome it, and her." Joseph smiled and winked at Charlotte, who was now enjoying this little moment.

"Thank you both, but I have work to do." Charlotte excused herself, figuring she had enough to laugh over at the moment. It did help, and she took a deep breath as she left the office she was beginning to know very well.

"When have I ever intimidated anyone?" Clarisse asked.

"When you are cranky, you have a habit of doing that to everyone. Such as the morning you had laser surgery done on that," he pointed to the faint line that was the trace of the scar left on her arm.

"I was not..." She firmly stated.

"You were. Would you consider a short flight on Monday?" Joseph thought it best just to get to the point. He knew she would be in turmoil over when the next one would be.

"What did you say?" She eyed him as he finished her tea. A steady coldness filled her body quickly, though she had already been in the air once.

"You heard me. Just a short flight, maybe just circle the tarmac, and land again. I promise." Joseph tried to keep his voice down, careful that no one hear who didn't need to.

"I, ah.."

"Good then. Monday it is, unless the weekend is better?"

"I, ah.."

"Then think about it, and let me know. I have work to get back to." Joseph rose and left.

He just left her there, her mouth still parting, and her mind buzzing with words that she could not, for one reason or another, put in order to make a sensible sentence.

Her eyes scanned the room, which now held a chill for her. The two guards by her door and the one maid seemed to have heard nothing. If they did, they kept to themselves. Maybe it was paranoia on her part, after all her mental stability lately had not been so stable. It was this whole flying nonsense that made sure of that. It captured her mind every minute of every day, and often into the night when it would leave her sleepless. At times it seemed as though it would consume her. Yet, when she was with Joseph, she felt the sickening feeling loosen its hold on her, and for brief periods she would be free. It made no sense, for the last time she had felt so free she had been in the air.

"Charlotte," she held down the intercom button that connected with Charlotte, "Inform Joseph that I'd like to go tomorrow." As soon as her finger lifted off, Clarisse had already regretted it. Yet she stood firm in her decision, and with much deep breathing and self-support, she withheld from canceling. She had to, it was time for her take a little of the responsibility of her own anxiety. Besides, with each step, Joseph was taking their relationship back into the depths of passion that had healed her heart. Now she needed, and wanted, for it to heal her soul.

"Clarisse," he called again, trying not to arouse any attention.

"OH, Sebastian, I do apologize," she began as he held up his hand, both to quiet and subdue her voice.

"No need to apologize to myself, Clarisse. I know how heavy your shoulders are. I came by to just confirm with you on my trip tomorrow to London."

"I'm so sorry you have to keep..."

"Clarisse, no more. Now, the legal documents have all been signed?"

"Yes, Charlotte will hand them to you on your way out. Everything is in order, and I foresee no problems." Clarisse was clearly uneasy. Sebastian Motaz had been going beyond his duty these past months. All because of her fears.

"There will be trouble," Sebastian began to explain. "Mabrey is going to be there. He'll do his best to take this whole policy apart. If there's money to be gained, he'll make sure he's right in the middle of it." He dropped the finger he had been pointing with, and let out a breath. He had said it.

"Damn. Are you sure?"

"Clarisse, are you blind as well? He will be there."

She rested her head on her hand, as if a sudden headache had given her a weakness. She knew he was right. 'Mabrey, I could deal with him, if I were there,' she thought. The idea faded when reality set back in. She wouldn't be there. She could not just fly to London. Mabrey had always been slightly afraid of her. A fear she often used against him. She could thank Rupert for that. That was just another aspect of her reign that he had taken care of before his death.

"If it's possible, Clarisse, I do have a suggestion." Sebastian pulled her again out of thought. As she looked up at him, she motioned with her hands to continue. "You cannot be there, however we can intimidate him."

"How?"

"The one person Mabrey is more afraid of than yourself." He paused for a moment. "Joseph. Send Joseph with me. I'll make sure he's at my side the entire time. Mabrey will not be so arrogant as to cause a riot with Joseph present. He'll be a constant reminder of yourself. He'll know he can't win."

"You believe Joseph's presence will stop him?" She knew Joseph was her backbone, and had been for years. Mabrey knew that as well. Joseph was not someone to cross. "Then so be it. I'll inform Joseph of the situation, and he'll meet you at the airport in the morning."

"You can do without him?"

"It's just for the day, is it not?"

"Of course."

"I see nothing preventing him from going."

"It'll give us an edge, Clarisse. Joseph is feared by far more than just Mabrey," Sebastian added, rising from his chair to leave.

"Charlotte, you heard all that?" She turned to her assistant who had been standing by the door with a thick, wide, brown folder in her hands.

"Yes, ma'am. The documents," she presented, "and I'll inform Joseph right away."

Sebastian nodded his approval of the lady as he accepted the folder. Indeed, she was a blessing.

* * *

Don't think you're getting away from the inevitable," he whispered against her ear between kisses. "I am more than just eager to get you in the air, Clarisse Renaldi."

Joseph pressed himself against her, pulling her to him. To just 'miss her' was more than an understatement. His body had been longing for her, and now it would be another day without her. His hands explored her figure, and moulded it to his memory. Her lips pressed solidly to his, and Joseph battled with her for sanity to leave the world, and them behind. How could he even think of being sane when he was so close to her?

"It's just for one day. You should be back by tonight," she whispered. "Tomorrow is another day." She pulled away slightly. "I'm not eager to fly, you know that. I am eager for you..."

"I know. So am I. Soon. I promise you, soon." With one last kiss, he left her alone. More alone than she had felt for some time.

She cuddled up, still in bed, and watched the light from the morning sun begin to peak in. He had said 'soon'. How soon? Just when? The questions or answers themselves didn't matter any. They were just a precursor to the anxiety that was setting in once more. Why did she even give herself time to think?

She traced the faint line down her arm. Indeed, it was almost invisible. It looked more like an indention than a scar. That didn't matter either. What did matter was that she could live with it now. Clarisse felt easy with that bit of promise. If all scars could be coped with that easily...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

After his sunrise departure, Clarisse had shifted one too many times in her bed, unable to lay there any longer. Her thoughts had drifted to clouds of anxiety, and she knew that would do her no good. With one swift movement, she threw off the covers and got up.

Her morning agenda was clear. That did not happen too often, and Clarisse found herself to be sorry it was. With Joseph gone she felt all alone. This was the first time she had been without him since the crash. That thought kept her confirming to herself that she was, indeed, still on the ground. She was at home, safe and sound in her precious Genovian palace. It was filled with the mass of employees, yet she felt all alone. If not for Charlotte, she not only would have been speaking to herself, but answering her own questions as well.

There was always plenty to be done. As she sat at her desk, Clarisse resigned to do something different. She needed to keep her mind occupied. Anything different than her usual routine would do.

"Charlotte, I'll do these later," she stated as she handed back the handful of letters she must reply to. Instead she picked up a random pile from Charlotte's 'to file' stack and shifted through them.

"Those are all ready to file, ma'am."

"I just like to see what's been approved of in my absence. Sometimes they pass motions just to get them off the docket, without even thinking of the real outcome of matter," Clarisse explained, using her ever business-like voice.

Charlotte nodded, leaving the revised schedule on Her Majesty's desk as she left.

'Let's see', she thought, fiddling through the papers; scanning the subject lines for any unusual details. After a few strange requests, Clarisse finally came across an unexpected one. She sat erect in her chair, lifting her glasses for a better view. She read the first paragraph, her mouth slightly aghast.

"Joseph." She smiled. It had to have been. No one else would have had that done, and few even knew they existed. Besides, she noticed the signatures on the bottom of the request, only Joseph could have pulled this off without her knowing it. Only he would have known how to do that, especially since she was on the committee appointed to oversee the reserve.

Noticing the date it was approved, Clarisse wondered how far along the project had gotten. 'So this is what he has in mind', she thought to herself, her smile becoming even larger. She tapped the desk with her nails, a steady rhythm she figured would somehow help her to think of how to handle her 'discovery'.

* * *

"He's here," Joseph whispered to his Prime Minister, the man he was assigned to today. Though his assignment was not to guard the man, per say, but to stand firmly behind him and be his backbone.

"Alone?" Sebastian enquired.

"Yes. I believe so. It will make this that much easier."

"We'll definitely be home by tonight then," Sebastian added. "Joseph," he began, "Clarisse..."

"Soon. I'm almost sure of it. She still has to work this out herself, but as long as she is not alone, she can fly." Joseph took the liberty of informing him before he had asked. He kept his voice low, and his eyes scanned the area as he spoke. "She'll pull through eventually, though I cannot say when. It may be tomorrow, or another year. I wish I knew."

"And the springs?"

"I haven't informed her of what's been done, but the construction of the buildings are complete, and a few of my men are inspecting it..." he stopped to check the time, "...as we speak."

"She really enjoyed those?" Sebastian lifted a brow.

"Um. Indeed. I just hope they are enough of a lure."

Sebastian grinned at Joseph's statement, then added, "I'm sure you can lure her there. Now, I believe they are getting ready to start. Come, let's take our seats."

The two men blended in the mass that squeezed in the open double doors, then disappeared in the confusion within.

* * *

She kept the single sheet for herself, reading it over and over. The rest she slid back to the edge of her desk, just as Charlotte had left them, ready to file. She could hardly contain her excitement. He must have went to a lot of trouble to obtain the permit, and even more to have anything built inside that reserve. She remembered how dense parts of it had been, and the larger than life boulders that surrounded the springs themselves. Then she remembered her plane. She had been told of how it was practically nonexistent anymore. The wonders of modern construction, and destruction for that matter, were beyond her imagination. So was the mind of her Joseph.

She must think of something. He had went to all this trouble for her. It made her feel warm all over. What could she do for him? She must do something, after all, this was just one more example of him going beyond any job description she had ever given him. This was an example of his love for her. How could she match that?

His being in London today had turned out for the good, after all. Although the whole palace seemed different at his absence. Security was more relaxed, yet at the same time they seemed to be walking on egg shells. Joseph had put that fear deep within each one of them, showing up when he was suppose to be gone, and at the least likely of moments. Clarisse smiled and slightly shook her head. "What he does for the monarchy".

She stared at the paragraph once more. From that came a multitude of questions. Just what was being built? How elaborate was he going to make it? Though he knew Joseph would keep it simple, more for the sake of the reserve. Yet at the same time he would make sure she would be more than comfortable there. So someplace in her mind she created a medium. She wondered how far along it had come, but then remembered his 'short flight' he was so apt to take on Monday, if not before. Maybe it was finished. Maybe?

"Oh Charlotte, I'd like to speak with Shades, please," she stopped her assistant from leaving once again.

"I'm sorry but Shades has not returned," she spoke.

"Returned? From where?" Clarisse was curious when any of her security were out without her knowledge.

"I'm not sure, ma'am. I was just informed that he left Ian in charge until he returned, which should be in about half an hour. Should I enquire?"

"Ah, no. Just have him see me when he returns Charlotte. That will be all." Clarisse leaned back in her chair, another question running through her mind. Just how much did Joseph have going without her knowledge? There was only one way to find out the truth. However, Shades had always been loyal to Joseph. Should she break that?

* * *

A/N: Never assume you know what I'm thinking, my mind is a dangerous and twisted place. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

"So, you are telling me that you had personal business to attend to this morning?" Clarisse sat back and eyed Shades, who would, by no means, look her in the eyes himself.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I apologize if I left at a bad time, but there was nothing on the schedule, and I did clear it with Joseph," he tried to sound convincing, although he was trying to lie to his Queen. 'Could I be beheaded for this?', his first thought was.

"Shades, I admire your loyalty to Joseph, however I know where you were and what you were doing." It was a chance she would have to take. She wanted to know of the details more than anything in this world. Clearly she couldn't ask Joseph.

"You do?" He lifted his head, his eyes wide and face slightly pale. He swallowed hard and tried to form another sentence. 'She knows?' The thought made him worrisome. Did he give anything away, a hint maybe? Did she approve? 'God what have I gotten myself into now?'

"Do I make you nervous, Shades? Don't be. After all, you've been one of my loyal security guards for what, over five years now?"

"Six ma'am," he managed to gulp out.

"Six then." Clarisse nodded, trying to ease in the questions she wanted answered. Clearly he was not comfortable giving any on his own. "So, would you like to change your story?"

"Ah, no ma'am," he managed, knowing Joseph would kill him for speaking even if she did not.

"I see. Tell me, what was so important that you took the royal helicopter?" Shades wanted to shrink in his seat, anything to disappear from her sight. "That was you that I saw, was it not?"

How could he deny it? "Yes, Your Majesty. I, I ah,..."

"Shades," She waved her hand, refusing for him to have to lie any longer. "I do wish to know what it's like," she added.

'What it's like?' Shades knew his jaw could have easily touched the floor now. "You want to know what it's like?"

"Shades, please, I did not stutter. Queens never stutter. Now, I'd like an answer," she leaned back, tapping her nails on the polished mahogany wood in front of her.

"Ah, well, Your Majesty, if you insist...It was quite hot," he began.

"Mm, I can imagine." She recalled the heat emitted from the springs that cool night.

"Even though everything was so new, I felt comfortable," he added.

"I would hope so." Joseph would always see to her comfort.

"We had to make it quick, having to be back here so soon," he added, unsure of what else to add.

"I understand. Do you believe I will enjoy it?"

"You, ma'am?" Shades could hardly fathom what she was asking. _She _wanted _his_ opinion. After all, she had experienced it for herself before. Shades had never been so uncomfortable in his life. "I'm sure you will enjoy it, ma'am. There's no question to that."

"Very well. I know it was hard for you to describe like this, I'll just have to wait and see for myself. I'm sure you have work to do," she nodded for him to leave. "Oh, and I would appreciate you keeping this quiet."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Quickly he took the hint and left. Never had he been so relieved as when he left her office. He was sweating, for heavens' sake. 'Joseph, I have to call Joseph'.

She needed to walk. All this thinking was making her nervous. She knew how to reach the springs. However, it would be a long trek through the woods, one she would rather not repeat. The only other way had to be by chopper. That's how Shades got there, and surly if Joseph had anything to do with it, she was sure he had added a landing platform, just for her. After all, the construction itself would need an easier route in as well.

Her mouth was becoming dry. Of all the things to concentrate on, 'flying'. Why couldn't she absorb herself into something...like...Joseph. He sure knew how to keep her mind occupied. A slight trembling ran through her extremities. She couldn't decide if it was another symptom of the anxiety, or her body reacting to thoughts of him.

There was no longer any doubt in her mind, she was going to fly again. She needed to. She had to. Joseph had left a driving force inside of her, and it was longing for his touch again. He was so simple, so easy, and so thoughtful. Yet he was full of desire, desire for her. Only now did she realize the height of her own desire for him.

* * *

Dropping the bundle in her hand, Clarisse picked up the receiver. She had been waiting for a call from one of them, and the one she really wanted to hear was on the other end.

"Joseph." She was so anxious to hear his voice.

"Everything is fine, we should be on our way home shortly."

"Oh, good." She tried to sound professional, after all, she was still in her office.

"Meet me there." His voice was low and seductive, and Clarisse wanted to slip under her desk in seclusion just to talk to him.

"Where?"

"You know where. It's all for you, but you have to fly there. Are you interested in meeting me there...tonight?"

"Joseph, I...ah, how would you get there?" She tried to change the means of transportation, in any way she could.

"I'll get there. The question is, will you?" Was it enough to lure her? He could hear the apprehension in her voice, yet he knew she was filled with excitement.

"Joseph, I don't know..."

"Don't think about it, just do it. The chopper is ready and at your disposal. Whenever you are ready, just go. Think of me, waiting there for you. I know you want to, Clarisse." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the heat pulsed through her veins. "Come to me tonight."

"Joseph I..."

"You're ready, and I want you so badly I can't think of anything else," he whispered, making sure no one else heard him. "I'll be there by eleven. I'll wait all night."

With a click the call ended. Clarisse stared at the receiver in her hand, unsure of what to do now. Oh, just the thought of what lay ahead with him. Just the power he held over her. How could she refuse? Yet, how could she go?

As she had heard before, it was time to 'sink or swim'. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to cleanse her soul. If her watch was exact, she had five hours before she had to leave. That was five hours she had to exert herself in pure torture, or five hours to spend dreaming if his touch was as tantalizing as she remembered. Had it been that long? It seemed even longer.

Five hours, she had, to make up her mind. Surly Joseph would not give up on her if she could not make it this time. He would understand. There would be more opportunities. How long could she put off the inevitable? How long could she abstain from loving him?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

"Do you think it will work?" Sebastian Motaz spoke over the roar of the crowd.

"I'm sure she'll be there, however I'm not counting on her flying there," Joseph answered, knowing exactly what he was speaking of. It wasn't the same subject that graced the room for the past two hours, but the two had it continuously on their minds the whole time. The Queen of Genovia had to fly again.

Prime Minister Sebastian Motaz had been supporting her to the fullest, yet his work as Prime Minister was suffering as he took the bulk of her travel as his own responsibility. Joseph knew he was wearing thin, the travel tiring and the responsibility overburdening. So not only was his mission one of simple compassion for Clarisse, but also of concern for the Prime Minister of his country.

Today the Prime Minister had showed his weakness. If not for Joseph, Viscount Mabrey would have dealt Genovia a raw hand for his own personal gain. Joseph had sat erect beside Motaz the whole time, with his eyes glaring directly at Mabrey. The intimidation had worked, as Mabrey became so uncomfortable he had left early, regardless of his ranking. Today Joseph had been everything that Motaz could not.

"Here's to air travel," Sebastian raised his glass. Joseph raised his in turn, and gulped the brandy down, letting it burn away the immediate need for his Clarisse.

* * *

After clearing her schedule for the following weekend, Clarisse had Olivia pack a few things. To her, a few things consisted of one suitcase and two carry-ons. It had been a tedious job, figuring out what exactly to carry, especially since she could not say where exactly she was going. She almost blushed when the thought occurred to her that she would not be wearing hardly anything at all. However she had to make it look real, so she picked out several suits, along with a few evening gowns in which she would have wore for dinner. After all, a Queen must always be prepared.

So now her luggage was sitting on the floor in front of her, awaiting a staff butler to carry them to the chopper, which was conveniently waiting on the western grounds. She still had a half hour before she must leave, and Clarisse was beginning to feel lightheaded.

She took two deep breaths while closing her eyes, envisioning her Joseph. She had told herself earlier that she would think of only him, and for the past four hours it had worked. Several times she had caught a glimpse of a blush across her cheek, and she tried to hide it. For the most part she had. However she could never hide it from herself. The blush ran deep inside, and warmed her whole body and soul. Not only was it comforting, but for the first time in quite awhile, Clarisse felt like herself again.

It had taken far longer to figure out what to wear tonight. After rummaging through the mass, she decided to follow her instinct and go with a simple black dress. It wasn't extravagant, but she knew well that her Joseph would appreciate the simple much more. Besides, it flattered her figure, and Clarisse appreciated that. Looking in the full length mirror once more, she ran her hands over the curves of her hips. Sighing at the fact she had gained weight, Clarisse became content at the fact that the dress transformed her most problematic area nicely.

Her hands ran down her sides once more, forming to her curvy hips. Of course her thoughts turned to him again. "Joseph," she whispered. Tonight those hands would be his, roaming her form, squeezing and taunting the nerve endings in her skin. She swallowed, feeling a warmth spread through her. Her body craved him, and Clarisse could no longer control the heat surging inside her, brightening her cheeks to a bright red.

"Time to go, Your Majesty," a voice called from just inside her door.

"Very well," she answered, turning away from the mirror to hide her condition. "I'll be down in a moment," which could easily be translated to 'whenever she was ready'.

It was time. Clarisse walked from one room to the other, making excuses to herself of any sort. Anything to keep from going downstairs. In being honest to herself, she knew she would be nervous. She had prepared herself for that all afternoon. Now the afternoon was over, and evening was upon her, and it was time.

Beads of perspiration seeped through her pores. She chided herself for sweating, after all, a Queen should never be seen perspiring. Neither should a Queen be seen shaking, such as her hands were now. Her heart beat hard, pounding her every extremity, and a sudden chill set upon her. In an instant, Clarisse found herself sliding to the floor in her closet, her arms wrapped around herself, her body uncontrollably shaking itself into a fretful shock.

* * *

"So you want me to believe that the Queen asked _you_ how it was, and if _she _would enjoy it?" The tall man sitting before the monitors broke out in hysterics. He doubled over in laughter, holding his stomach like it ached, and his mouth as if he would spit up like a baby.

"You don't believe me?" Shades sighed, understanding just why Andre refused to believe his story. After all, he had not really believed it himself as it was happening, and even afterward he had often thought it had been a dream. "Oh come on. Joseph believed me," he added, knowing how much pull Joseph's beliefs had on the group of security men.

When Andre refused to stop laughing, Shades shook his head and vowed to give up on the subject. He'd never win this one, even if it was true. Right now he had to go anyway, as Queen Clarisse would be preparing for departure any minute now. Shades, being Joseph's most trusted side-kick, was adorned the responsibility of taking his place beside her until she met up with Joseph.

Shades, thinking over the fact that no one in the palace refused to believe his story but Joseph, strolled along, eventually coming to the west end doors. "20 on the Eagle?" Shades spoke into his mic., wondering just how late his Queen was running this time.

"The Eagle's in her nest," a voice replied. Shades nodded to himself, having already confirmed to himself that she would be late, as usual.

He slipped into a chair by the doors, one that was used for security anyway. In an attempt to keep himself awake, he tried stretching. It had been a long day, as they always were when Joseph was away. He could hardly wait until he returned tonight.

* * *

She pulled herself up, after minutes of being a total nervous wreck. She was thankful no one had seen her like that. Making her way into the bath, Clarisse wet a cool cloth and placed it on the back of her neck. Not only did it wash off the layer of sweat, but it refreshed her enough to bring her back into her conscience mind. She knew that she could not handle the flight she so wanted to take tonight. She held it there for a moment or two, hiding in the bath as she heard Charlotte in the outer room.

Holding the receiver to her ear, Charlotte jotted down several notes as she spoke. "I'll be sure to let them know right away, I believe they are getting ready to lift off soon." Charlotte hung up, and began walking out as she believed the suite to be empty.

"Shades, Joseph is down," she spoke into her mic that connected her within the circle of the Queen's most important employees.

Clarisse overheard the words, and a sudden reality hit her. Joseph was in trouble. A thousand questions ran through her mind at once as Clarisse ran out the bath to catch Charlotte, only to find that she had already disappeared, surly to meet with the security staff.

With her hands shaking, Clarisse took off after her, needing more information than what she really wanted to know. 'Joseph', she worried. She just knew his plane was down. Was it some curse on Genovia One lately? Was it the weather? The new pilots? WHAT?

She literally ran down the staircase as fast as her heels would allow. As she hit the tiled floor at the bottom, the thought hit her. 'What if he's ...'. She could not even think of the word. Passing several guards, who couldn't help but be awed at the sight, Clarisse headed for the west exit. There was no time to meet with security. She needed to find him, just like he had her, so many months ago now.

Sprinting like a deer, she swept across the grass and climbed into the chopper herself. "Let's go," she demanded as the pilot gave her a questioning look. "Now!"

"Your Majesty, your security?"

"There's no time, go!" She buckled herself in the middle and held onto the armrest to her left where her Joseph had sat only days ago.

The whirling gradually became louder, and at last Clarisse felt the rise off the ground. She felt it, but she did not think about it. All that crossed her mind was the situation that was happening at the moment. Joseph.

She had not even stopped to find out what 'down' meant. It had only now occurred to her that the only times she had heard that term was when he or someone else had been shot. "Oh God," she sighed. She swallowed hard and tapped on the pilot's shoulder. "Can you radio my security and find out about Joseph?" She spoke above the noise, but still louder than she needed to.

"I'm sorry, but we've gone too far to radio the palace directly. I'll have to call the tower at the airport."

"No, no." She knew that would be a mistake. That would be one thing Joseph would not want her to do. "Take me to London," she replied.

"London, ma'am?"

"Yes. Fly over the springs first, then on to London." Where ever he was, she was going to find him. The springs were not out of the way, and London was where she could be informed of the situation, and most likely where Joseph was, or close to. He would have left about the same time as she. He could not have gotten far.

"The springs are just ahead, ma'am," the pilot called over his shoulder. "There," he pointed to a darkened area, lit only with lights surrounding the pad built especially for the chopper.

She knew Joseph would have had a landing platform built. She was right about that. Everything else was dark, though she could make out the form of a building. It was dark inside.

"Go on," she called back, then turned to try and see more of Joseph's surprise for her. 'But will we ever get to see it together now?'

It would take slightly longer to reach London in the chopper. She wanted to get out and push. At least she would be doing something now besides worrying over him. No, it was more than worry, and the chopper was going as fast as possible. This may well turn out to be her longest flight ever.

That was almost funny, for she was sure her first real flight would probably be her shortest ever. Right now it didn't seem to matter. Nothing mattered but finding him, and finding him safe and sound. A pain moved into her stomach, and Clarisse feared the worst. She had every reason to.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

"She what?" Shades screamed at the guard who stood before him. He could not have heard right.

"She took off a few minutes ago," he repeated.

"I heard you the first time," he answered, giving him a hard time. Though it was not to compare with the hard time Joseph would give him. Shades looked at his watch. "He'll be here in minutes. What'll I tell him?" He paced the outer office, silently beating himself up for not staying put at the west exit to begin with.

"I can't reach the chopper directly," Charlotte stated, "Should I call the control tower?"

"No, the best thing to do is see what Joseph wants to do." Shades pulled out his cell. "Time to face the music."

* * *

In her mind a thousand different scenarios played. In each one Joseph had went down, down with Genovia One. None seem to have a happy ending, and Clarisse was clearly trying to bear the burden of having him harmed, or even dead.

She kept the trail of tears wiped away, even though the darkness would have kept them concealed. Her fingers dug into the armrests, and for once her mind was not on her own anxieties. Joseph was part of her, the part she needed most. So her mind chose to focus on her most vulnerable half, and her heart ached even though none of her worst thoughts had been confirmed.

She could see the reflection of the moon below on the Channel. Even so, the night was very dark. It scared her more, picturing Joseph in the rough, cold, and now dark waters of the English Channel. Could she envision anything worse? Yet how could she let herself even try to fathom that he was alive and well if she did not know for sure? It would be putting off the inevitable, and delaying the dying of her own heart. Right now she had no idea why it even still beat, unless a small part of her still held onto some kind of hope.

* * *

"He's not with them," Shades announced, slapping shut his cell.

"What?" No one knew who asked it, but the question was one everyone was thinking.

"The Prime Minister is alone. Apparently Joseph did not fly back with him, and all he knows is that Joseph was taking a private flight back; plans of some kind." Shades looked heavily at Charlotte, who seemed the only other capable employee under pressure. Giving her the 'what do we do now' look, Shades could only hope she had an answer, or anything to help him.

"I've not been here very long, but from what I gather, it's not like either one of them to go off alone, especially like this," she voiced her thoughts. "Any idea of why Joseph would not come directly back? Do you think Queen Clarisse is meeting him someplace? She would not leave without some sort of security with her. It makes sense, she would be meeting with him." Charlotte shrugged her shoulders, telling him silently she had no more ideas.

"The rest of you return to your posts," Shades stated, his brain bearing an overload of thought. "I'm sure she's probably right, so you all return to work and Charlotte and I will try and track the two of them down. If we can't, well, I'll call you all back." Shades leaned against the wall, almost sure she was right now.

"You have an idea?" Charlotte asked when the room had been cleared.

"I think you're exactly right. I know of a place where they may very well be going, and if so, Joseph will check in with me when he gets there. I'm sure of it." Shades patted her shoulder as he walked out. "Don't worry," he added, "It's just mis-communication, or lack of it. Happens every now and then."

Charlotte wondered if she should try and not worry. After all, her Queen had never left like that before. Joseph, well, she didn't know much about. Not as much as his men would. She could only pray Shades was right, for something just did not seem right.

* * *

'She's not coming', he thought, blowing out the two candles that barely lit the small abode. Joseph waited a few minutes until his eyes adjusted to the dark. He picked up his small leather bag and threw it towards the door, releasing some of the disappointment.

He was sure he had heard a chopper ten minutes ago. It could have been more now. Even so, it could have been any chopper, as they were as popular as anything nowadays. He chided himself for thinking she was ready. He had been wrong, and now he wondered how upset she had gotten at not being able to come. If he had hurt her, he'd never forgive himself. That was not his intention at all. Yet he had not given any thought to a negative side of his plan. The positive had been much more appealing.

Still, he chose to give her more time. He would wait, maybe even an hour longer before contacting the palace. Maybe he should just stay here tonight, and let the chopper pick him up at first light in the morning. Yes, that was his plan. He'd call in soon enough, after all, Shades could take care of things for one night.

He dropped down on the chair facing the northern window, where the bright lights of the landing pad shone. If she were to come, he'd be close to the door, as close as he could get. He pulled up a small table, and propped up his feet, thinking all he needed now was a strong drink.

* * *

She was cold, or hot. She couldn't even think straight enough to know. The slurring noise of the radio, along with the engine mimicked the confusion in her head. Usually it lulled her to sleep. Not tonight. No way would she sleep tonight nor any other until Joseph was beside her again. That's how she felt.

Clarisse was watching as the English coast approached. Lights, however faint and distant, were becoming brighter and ever closer. A surge of adrenaline boosted her tired body, and she squirmed in her seat, not able to comfort herself in the least. 'Joseph please be here'.

* * *

It was too quiet. Joseph knew any longer and he'd be fast asleep. He reached over to the satellite phone he had installed especially for her hideaway, and dialed Shades directly, mumbling to himself that he better be standing outside her door and not in a certain maid's room. He wondered if he ever would tell Clarisse the story as the corner of his mouth graced a smile.

"Joe, that better be you," Shades answered. "This number should have been left here for us..."

"What's wrong?" Joseph instinctively pushed the table out from under his feet and stood erect.

"I was just worried. After all she did leave alone."

"What? Clarisse? Where'd she go?"

"She's not with you? She took off in the chopper alone...I swear Joseph I had only left the exit for a minute..."

"Damn! How the hell did that happen? AH, never mind. Have you reached them?" His voice echoed the worry inside him.

"It was too far to contact directly. Joe I didn't alert the tower. I thought it best..."

"You're right. Security first." Joseph had said that a million times, and each time he reminded himself how much he disapproved of it, but knew it was necessary for his men to believe. Clarisse was always first to him.

"We've heard nothing," Shades began, then silenced himself, knowing how much Joseph would be worried. "Can I send another chopper in for you?"

"Yes...No...wait. Check out that pilot once more...and Shades, if there's anything there, find it." His words were stern and loud. "If that son-of-a-bitch hurt her..." He pounded the wall, paying no mind to the rebuke of his fist. "Send out a search party from the palace to here. On foot if they have to be. I'm staying right here until one of them reach me. Someone needs to be here just in case she does show up here."

Joseph dropped the phone and leaned against the wall, his head sagging in utter dismay. Had he been so blind to not see this? Was there something to see? As a sweat broke out on him, Joseph could think of nothing but her. A thousand case scenarios ran through his mind. Yet he totally forgot her fear of the air.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Clarisse rested her head in her own lap, unable to believe that Joseph had long gone, along with Genovia One. They had landed at the private far end of Heathrow International Airport, and Clarisse had not even bothered to get out when it became apparent that Genovia One was not in its usual hanger. Joseph would have never allowed it to be any place else, and it clearly was empty. So as the chopper was being refueled, Clarisse held back her tears, waiting for some answers she had demanded earlier.

As the pilot re-entered and informed Clarisse that Genovia One had taken off long ago, and had been confirmed on the ground in Genovia already, a sigh of relief fell upon her. It was her own. Still a tear escaped the corner of her eye, but this time it was from the extreme relief she felt. 'Down' had not meant the destruction of another jet, nor her Joseph. Even her good friend and fellow politician Sebastian Motaz was safe. Still, she wondered about Joseph. How stupid could she have been to have left and not enquired about it first?

Affirming her decision to head back to Genovia, Clarisse settled back a little more relaxed, but still with Joseph on her mind. If it took all night, she would track him down. She laughed to herself, knowing it would probably be he that would find her, if he had found out how she left the palace. No doubt he would be furious. Her heart leaped at the idea of him being angry, or anything with her. Anything would mean he was safe.

* * *

"She's just lifted off from Heathrow, heading back this way," Shades affirmed his first statement, hearing an audible sigh of relief over the phone. 

"What the hell was she doing there?" Joseph knew Clarisse could be up to anything, and it only affirmed the notion that he knew nothing about women, especially Queens.

"Got me. Anyway, she's safe and sound. I've called off the search. You want a ride out?"

"Ah, no. See if you can divert her chopper here when it's in range."

"Will do. I'm out."

Joseph put the phone back in its case, and slid it out of sight. He dropped to the chair he had made his own earlier, and once again tried to relax. His mind would not let him rest though, for thoughts of her kept spiraling though him. For the life of him, he could not comprehend why she had flew to London.

'Flew'. She had 'flew'. All on her own. Joseph sat up straight, a smile pursed on his lips. She was flying on her own. Was it her way to show off for him? It was a drastic move, to fly so far on a first flight. He could hardly wait until the answers were presented to him.

* * *

After several minutes of threats from his superiors, the pilot diverted her chopper towards the low range of mountainous highlands once again. He could tell she was sleeping, otherwise he knew he would be in the middle of a very hard decision right now. She clearly had wanted to go back to the palace, yet his superior had ordered her to be taken to the new getaway. 'Between a rock and a hard place', he thought. 

The lights from the small landing pad blinked in constant rhythm, allowing for an easy touchdown. The whirling of the chopper eased, and the form of a man appeared from inside the darkened building. He ran to meet them, opening the door to find her sound asleep.

Joseph nodded to the pilot, who saluted him in turn. Joseph was still slightly angry with him, but chose to retaliate later, as his first concern was with her. He unclasped her belt, and somehow managed to slip his arms under and around her. She stirred at the movement, but rested nicely against his shoulder as he pulled her from her seat and out into the night air.

As he made his way inside, Joseph listened as the chopper resumed its full power and lifted off. Finally, they were all alone.

He couldn't help but smile as the lights barely caressed her skin through the windows. She was still fast asleep. Joseph took her directly to her room, which he had made fit for the finest Queen he knew. Resting her on the bed, he slipped off her heels and wrapped her.

He continued to watch her in amazement for a few moments longer. She was beautiful. How could he ever be mad at her? If anything, he should have learned by now to expect anything from her. Yet, here he stood, in awe over her recent trip.

Finally leaving her to rest, Joseph slipped outside to fill his lungs with the cool, fresh night air. It was humid from the springs, and they emitted a slight bank of fog all around the perimeter. Joseph wondered if he had secured them well enough, for her safety was always his priority. It would have been had it not been his main occupation. Turning a complete three hundred sixty degrees, Joseph watched closely as the small beacons of light blinked around him from the pad, somehow affirming the security of his beloved. For now she was safe, and Joseph let himself relax a little for the first time in several hours.

His several hours turned into the whole night. Joseph had sat and watched the steam rise from the springs and the moon which glared a pale glow through it. Hour upon hour had passed easily, with only one thing on his mind. Her.

Several times he had almost went in to her, to awaken her and take her. It was all he had thought about for days now, and his body had become hard to control, especially since she was only a minute away from him, and they were all alone. Something had stopped him each time. Joseph couldn't really say what it was, other than he would rather she rest for now. In his mind he couldn't help but love the fact that she slept and he watched over her. She wasn't being overly guarded at the palace, with massive guards and security systems. Here there was only him, and he prided himself for being enough of a man for her to trust.

As the beginning of a new day dawned slowly, Joseph sat by the springs, on the decking that was built around them for easy access. All was quiet, so he was quite surprised when her hand rested on his right shoulder.

"Joseph..." He jumped up, only to turn and sweep her in his arms. It was her turn to be surprised at his movements, but she savored the embrace, relishing in having her Joseph alive and well, and with her.

He had her lifted in the air, and really did not want to set her back down, but he did. Her bare feet touched the damp wood, and Joseph finally pulled back a bit to see her face.

"Clarisse..." He really did not know what to say. He could have been angry, or not. He could have been forgiving, or not. He really was not sure of how he felt, other than the relief that flooded his soul.

"You've been up all night?" Clarisse was trying to piece together how she got here, but it was clear. She had somehow known when she awoke and saw the strange surroundings. Strange, but somehow familiar. Now she knew for sure how familiar. Not only had she been here before, but he was with her.

"You like?" He nodded the affirmative as he asked her the ultimate question. Sleep for him had never been too important.

"I love...but I love you more," she added, bringing his hands into hers. "Joseph..." She could not say another word.

His eyes were on her, and it took every thought from her mind. Now was the moment she knew how much she loved him, how much she worried over him, and how much she truly needed him. Something in his eyes told her she did not have to say a word.

It did not matter. Whatever she had left for...whatever his men thought...just whatever. Clarisse was here now. From the look on her face and the gentle touch of her hands, Joseph knew how she felt. He could feel the love between them. They were both together, and all was well. Maybe one day he'd mention it, but not now. Now was the time to love her. It's what this place was all about, and it was time to christen it.

He nodded slowly towards the bubbling waters. After a quick glance there, Clarisse nodded back. He took a step to lead, and she followed, every step being in slow motion.

She watched him slowly strip down to nothing, admiring his skin glistening from the mist in the morning air. He helped her undress, and begin to step down the steps into the warmth of their haven.

As he slowly pulled her deep into their heated lair, Joseph wrapped his arms around her and lovingly stroked her lips with his own. Their bodies together were on fire, yet extinguished as long as the other was present. They were totally dependent on the other for everything to live.

Breaking off his kisses, he begin a slight giggle. As Clarisse urged him with her eyes and nudges, Joseph finally choked out, "Shades had brought one of the maids here with him, and he thought that you...," he laughed heartedly as a shock came to her face. "He thought that you were...asking...about..."

Her face need not turn red, for it already was from the heat. Clarisse was grateful for that. Though Joseph knew her well enough to know how embarrassed she was, and would be from now on around them. This was just another example of her not getting the facts straight, or at least having all the facts.

'Nonsense,' she thought as Joseph began rubbing her body with his strong hands. 'Queen's are always right.'

Finale Hope you enjoyed, Laura


End file.
